A New World
by RainbowLennoxPanda
Summary: As I felt my life slip away in agony, I turned my head to the side and locked eyes with a massive sandy brown wolf. The world seemed to stop around me as I stared into the human-like chocolate brown eyes that bore into mine with affection. I felt something different swell in my chest, something incredible. I felt safe, like I no longer had to fear anything, but the pain returned.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The scent of pine and dirt quickly invaded my nose. The feeling of damp grass soaked through my clothes, making my body numb. The air was bitter and frosty. Confusion washed over me.

Where was I?

A piercing howl echoed through the silence, sending an uncomfortable chill down my spine. I slowly pried my eyelids open to survey my surroundings as I sluggishly sat up. My body ached as if I had just exercised to no end. Trees of all kind surrounded me from every angle.

I was in a forest.

The sky was a dreary gray, signaling for rain. Another howl filed through the trees, making my heart quicken in pace. I scratched at my suddenly irritated wrist, only to have my fingers get caught on something. I looked down, and there on my right wrist was a thick white hospital bracelet, partially covered in dried mud. Panic came down on me like a heavy wave and confusion crashed into every corner of my body. I crawled quickly to the nearest tree and used it to help me stand. Grasping onto the large trunk, I searched through the trees, shaking with anxiety. I closed my eyes and wished to be safe.

From what, I didn't know.

"Did you decide give up so easily? I was actually starting to enjoy this whole cat-mouse chase." A bell-like female voice cooed.

My eyes shot open and my heart stopped. There in front of me was the most stunning man I had ever seen. He was tall, well over six feet. His skin looked pale and smooth, like porcelain. A mop of dark brown hair curled over his inhuman crimson eyes. The voice obviously didn't belong to him.

The sound of leaves rustling made the man and I turn our attention to a tree to the left of him. High up in the tree sat a beautiful woman, swinging her legs back and forth like a child on a swing set. She smirked down at the man.

In one graceful motion she jumped from the tree and landed next to the man, planting a swift kiss on his cheek. She was equally as stunning as the man and standing only a couple inches over five feet tall. Though she was small compared to the man, she was somewhat taller compared to me. A cloud of pale blonde hair flowed down from her head past her shoulders, framing her porcelain face. Side swept bangs hid one of her crimson eyes, but that didn't stop her from glaring at me ravenously.

"Oh come on Sophie, I thought you had more charisma than that." The woman purred.

"Who…what are you?" I stammered with terror. "What do you want with me?" I was completely disoriented. These things before me seemed vaguely familiar, but my mind was too groggy to remember anything clearly.

The woman laughed and the man gave a dark chuckle. With inhuman speed, the woman grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into the large tree trunk with a great amount of force. I let out a small, strained whimper. My breathing hitched and I held back the tears that were begging to be released. She smiled with satisfaction and dropped me. I landed harshly on my hands and knees.

"Did you forget about us so quickly?" She pouted, running into the arms of the man. "Sweetie she has forgotten about us!"

She seemed as if she was sobbing into the chest of the man, whose gaze seemed locked on me. The sobs sounded unrealistic and forced. Then, as if someone had told her the funniest joke ever, she began to laugh uncontrollably. The laugh seemed cold and malicious, making goose bumps form all over my body.

That laugh was so familiar.

"You…you're the monsters in my dreams. You…you killed them." I whispered the last statement with a shaky voice. My mind became less dazed and I realized what these people were, murderers. "You killed all of them."

The laughing stopped. The blonde turned slowly, fixing her sight on me. She cocked her head to the side and sneered. She stalked towards me slowly at human pace this time. On instinct, I crawled away till my back made contact with the tree, causing me to wince.

"Of course darling, we killed all of them just for you, but you're such an unappreciative little girl. Did you honestly think you could get rid of us that easily?" She clucked, stroking my cheek with an icy cold finger.

"I didn't want you to kill them." I murmured. "What do you want from me?"

"We want you to be okay." She hummed. "We want our baby girl to be okay."

I tried to make myself small as the woman leaned closer, taking in my scent. Her crimson eyes bore into my emerald green ones. She tucked a piece of my chocolate brown hair behind my ear, as if she were my mother. This woman was nothing like my mother. My mother was dead thanks to her and this man. In fact, my whole family was dead. Everyone I cared about was dead because of the two monsters in front of me. A rouge tear escaped and trailed down my cheek. I mentally cursed myself for not being able to stop it. The red-eyed woman let the tip of her pointer finger catch the fugitive tear.

"Do not cry little one, you'll be okay soon. You're very special baby girl, very powerful." She turned and raced towards the man. He leaned down, letting her whisper something into his ear. The man nodded slowly.

A chorus of fierce snarls ripped through the woods. The two monsters froze in their place and stared at each other. For a millisecond, I thought I could sense a rush of fear coming from them. The man looked down at the small blonde and mouthed what looked like "wolf". The blonde nodded her head hastily and plastered a fake smile on her face. She sped to my side in a matter of seconds. Grabbing a hold of my wrist, the blonde dragged me to the tall man.

"Try not to scream little one." The blonde commanded calmly. I gave her a look of confusion. She beamed down at me, before drawing her razor sharp nail across the palm of my hand. I yelped in pain as crimson liquid oozed from my palm at a quick pace. "She's all yours Ethan. You better hurry, I can smell them coming."

The man, Ethan, nodded and kneeled beside me. He stroked the side of my face gently with his icy thumb and planted a small kiss on my forehead. In one swift motion, he grabbed my bleeding hand and inhaled the scent of my blood. Pulling it to his mouth, he sunk his teeth into my palm. I screamed in pain and the man pulled away, wiping my blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Till we meet again, angel." Ethan whispered. "Come on Lacy, the wolves are close." He said, standing slowly before he ran off quickly.

Lacy kneeled down beside my now convulsing body. "We are all you have left now little one. We love you." She sighed, stroking my hair. "Don't worry, we'll be back." Lacy winked at me and used her inhuman speed to follow Ethan.

My whole body cried out in a pain like no other. I used all the energy I could muster to let out a horrific blood curdling scream. My scream reverberated through the trees, sending birds flying into the air swiftly. I stared at the bleak gray sky. Hot tears evaded from my eyes and streamed down my face. My body felt like it was on fire. It felt as if lava was coursing through my veins.

What was happening to me?

My heart raced so rapidly I thought it was going to burst. I tried to scream again, but my mouth wouldn't make the sound. I dug my hands in the ground, tearing out multiple strands of damp grass along with clumps of dirt. I began hyperventilating. My vision blurred from the new tears that had formed. Searing pain swelled in my chest, engulfing my heart.

The pain took its time moving from my heart up into my head. My head pounded furiously and my eyes were overwhelmed with a sharp stinging. I groaned heavily, waiting for death to come and take me away. As I felt my life slip away in agony, I turned my head to the side and locked eyes with a massive sandy brown wolf.

The world seemed to stop around me as I stared into the human-like chocolate brown eyes that bore into mine with affection. I felt something different swell in my chest, something incredible. I felt safe, like I no longer had to fear anything, but the pain came back as quickly as it left.

The fire reimbursed, consuming every part of my body, leaving no stone unturned, no corner untouched. The wolf whined worryingly, which broke my heart. Its melancholy whine then turned into a ferocious, determined howl. The fire didn't stop. I could no longer feel anything. My senses were slowly shutting down one by one.

This was it. I was dying, and the pain would finally stop.

I looked up at the wolf and smiled weakly. Then, with one last final cry of defeat I took a shaky breathe and succumbed to the darkness that welcomed me with open arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, here is Chapter 2. I want to thank all of you who are reading my story. It would be nice if you would follow, favorite, or even give me a review. I would love to know what you guys think! :)**_

Chapter 2

The pain in my body subsided. The fire that had coursed through me was vanishing and I was grateful beyond belief.

A low hum of whispers filled the air. At first the murmurs were calm and collected, as if a group was discussing something important, but the sounds turned louder and more vicious like a deeply heated argument. The sudden sound of glass shattering only made the whispers intensify into a full on shouting match. A sharp bark and the slamming of a door and everything was suddenly quiet.

Slowly, I began to gain control of my body. I took my time moving my fingers around, grasping at the air. An involuntary moan escaped my lips, as I forced my eyes open. Everything was so distinct, that I couldn't help but gawk above me in astonishment. It was like I could see literally everything, from the particles of dust in the air to the individual grains in the dark wood ceiling. Everything was sharp and defined, like a new world had been opened up before me, and it was absolutely breath taking.

The air smelled so much more delightful than it had before that I inhaled a deep breath, causing air to swirl into my throat. Something felt wrong. My lungs weren't waiting for the air like they should be. It was as if breathing was no longer necessary, but for some reason I liked it. The way I could taste the air around me was almost intoxicating. A dry burning sensation nagged at the back of my throat. With one hand I held my throat trying to beg the burning to reside. The sound of a door clicking shut made my ears perk up. It took me less than a second to realize someone was in the room with me.

Air bubbled up my throat, spitting through my now clenched teeth with a low menacing sound like a swarm of angry bees. My muscles bunched and arched, escaping from the unknown threat. I flipped off the table where I was lying just a second ago at such an incredible speed that I found myself crouched against the wall. I stayed crouched in a defensive position and adjusted to the scene before me.

A boy, a couple years older than me, was leaning against the closed door. He was quite attractive and tall, standing clearly over six feet. His muscles were toned, but not in the overly-body-builder way. His cropped black hair gave the perfect contrast to his russet skin tone, and even from where I was I could see flecks of green and gold in his large brown eyes that seemed oddly familiar. An overwhelming feeling came over me that told me to attack, but I forced myself to stay against the wall, because deep down something was telling me that I couldn't live with myself if I harmed him. He moved closer to me, slowly, like I was a deer he didn't want to alarm.

"You're up." His voice had a happy tone to it, and he wore a goofy grin on his face that made him look absolutely adorable. But, there was a hint of worry in his voice.

Why would he worry about me?

I remained quiet. Every step he took made the fire in my throat intensify. My lips twitched into a sneer and a deep snarl began to escape my mouth. He stopped only inches away from me. I inhaled his scent. It was warm and desirable and resembled the smell of pine. I could hear his pulse thumping softly and the soft sound of warm blood coursing through his veins. The burning in my throat turned into searing pain. I could feel the heat radiating from his body, and it felt lovely.

I couldn't take it.

My mind went numb and it felt as if I no longer had control of my body, and in an eighth of a second I moved from my crouch to the wall on the other side of the room, with the mystery boy pinned against it. Something inside me was screaming to not hurt him, but I was so…thirsty. I clutched the back of his neck with one hand and gradually brought his face down to my level. We were close, kissing close. Just one bite of him and the fire in my throat would cease, but I couldn't do it. I let go of his neck and took a step back, dropping my head in shame.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

He grabbed my wrist, and I couldn't help but smile. I opened my mouth to say something to him, when I suddenly found myself hurling backwards. I could hear glass shattering and the cracking of drywall as my back made contact with a wall.

"Stay away from my brother leech." The voice was somewhat low, but definitely feminine and definitely bitchy. The source of the voice is what really shocked me. A girl a couple years over twenty stood protectively in front of the boy. She was pretty in an odd way. She had the same russet skin as her sibling. Her hair was a few shades lighter than her brother's and was chopped off inches past her ears. She was muscular in an athletic way, and at the moment she seemed really pissed at me. Her body was shaking and her hands were balled into fists.

Holy crap, she was going to pound my face in.

"Leah, stop!" The boy tried calming his sister, Leah, by putting his hand on her shoulder.

Leah shook his hand off and sneered at me. "Sam and Carlisle both told you to wait Seth."

Seth. So, that was his name. Seth. It was a cute name for a cute boy. I kicked myself mentally. Why was I feeling this way about a boy I had just met?

"Sam said it might be best if you go on patrol with him and Embry tonight." Seth opened his mouth to protest, but his sister shot him a death glare that made even me want to cringe.

"Whatever." He mumbled, before looking me dead in the eye. I smiled, and he shot me another goofy grin before mouthing 'bye' and leaving the room.

Once Seth had left, Leah scowled at me. Her eyes were full of fire and hate. "Look, you bloodsucking leech I'm only going to warn you once. If you hurt my brother, I will personally tear you to shreds." She spat through clenched teeth before storming out of the room, and slamming the door.

I couldn't decide whether to be fearing for my life or confused. Bloodsucking leech, where had that come from? Glass crunched under me as I shifted my weight, and I realized I shattered a mirror when Leah threw me against the wall. I picked up a large shard of the broken mirror and looked at myself in awe.

Everything about me seemed foreign. It was like I was looking in the mirror and the face that was staring back at me wasn't mine. My chocolate brown hair looked healthier and had felt silky. I stared at my hair in admiration. My once wild curls were now tamed, and in perfect ringlets. I looked paler than I used to be. My skin was flawless and smooth, like porcelain. My teeth were white like pearls. My lips were a nice shade of pink and looked softer. Everything about me now was just so perfect, too perfect. Even the white sundress, that hugged my body nicely, was a perfect white despite me being thrown at a wall.

I looked down at the hospital bracelet that hung loosely on my wrist, and then back at the sliver of mirror. A shaken gasp escaped my lips. It was hard to even look myself in the eye, because my eyes were not green like it read on the bracelet.

No, my eyes were blood red. They were bright and crimson and unbearable to look at, and they were the same eyes that belonged to the things that killed my family.

What the hell was I?

_**Yeah, I know this chapter seems a little short, but my story is just getting started! It would really help if I got reviews though. *Hint* *Hint* ;) **_


End file.
